The man who sold the world
by MaBuS
Summary: UN DMHP, haber si se atreve, veamos que tan frío es st Slytherin(y q tan bueno s l gryffindor) jejee, no me maten si no les gutaXD, la vrdad no ta tan weno. REVIEWS!
1. ya mejor, no miro atrás

El hombre que vendió al mundo

-Entonces que así sea, tenemos un trato y sabes lo que te pasará si no lo cumple, no?

-lo sé, no soy tan estúpido como mi padre

-tienes razón, tu padre fue verdaderamente un estúpido

Y con una mueca de desprecio le estrechó las manos o lo que quedaban de ellas y se dirigió a la salida, el olor putrefacto lo mareaba y no quería sentir nunca más el romper de huesos a cada pisada. ¡Y vaya que frío!

Salió a la nevada sintió como el ligero granizado le helaba la cara, con cada respiro botaba vapor, se preguntó si el vapor sería útil algún día, pero le restó importancia. El lord, señor oscuro, Voldemort, el chico malo, o lo que sea estaba contando con él y no le defraudaría...

Se preguntó si Potter sería muy difícil de atrapar, pero como no había alguien mejor que él, lo pusieron a cargo, ¡estúpidas preferencias!, ¡estupido Potter!, claro que él no era un... raro, pero Potter era otra historia... mi3rd4

Se fijó en su reloj, las siete, siempre le había gustado ese número... entró helado a la tienda y rápidamente se pasó mediante polvos flú a zonco y después hacer como si no hubiera pasado.

La tienda estaba llena, y ahí con sus horribles seguidores, Potter y esos estúpidos y raros gryffindors, con una sonrisa de malicia se acercó a él por detrás

-aburrido, e Potter? – dijo casi en su cuello

-q?!- este se sobresalto – no te importa, Malfoy, y si así fuera... NO TE IMPORTA!

-me encanta como hablas ¬¬...- dije sarcásticamente

-ajá, no tienes otra cosa que hacer? Por qué me atacas por atrás? – _me encanta tu pregunta..._

-me encanta hacerlo por atrás, pero si quieres – dije adelantándome – lo hago por delante

Este al ver mi gesto se atragantó con su propia saliva y todos al darse cueta de la indirecta tosieron, o también... se atragantaron

-eeeh... -dijo titubeante – estás bien?

-mejor que nunca, Potter. Bueno, tienes razón – dije rozando los dedos por el contorno de su cara haciendo que este obtenga un color rojo fulminante que todo Weasley estaría orgulloso de portas – no puedo perder mi tiempo, es una lástima, quizás en otra ocación tengamos tiempo pasa jueguitos y con eso le guiñé el ojo y me fui

Mientras caminaba a la salida escuché un grito de Weasley "que demonio fue eso", _celoso? _No me importa, solo falta que confié en mí, supongo que se estarán preguntando por que no gané su confianza de modo de amigo... bueno, hay una respuesta lógica, eeeehh... se la doy después primero dejenme pensarla...

Ya no granizaba así que fácilmente me escabullí por entre las personas y sin que nadie me tome en cuenta, entre a... la librería. Ahora la cosa más difícil, encontrar un libro para conquistas, no es que me falte, sino es que no... ¡alto! Que hago acá!

Que porquería, salí de la librería con las manos vacías igual que el estómago así que fui a las tres escobas y entonces encontré a Nott y Blaise, me senté entre ellos sin ver primero la mueca que me había echo, _insatisfecho_, ¿Cómo sabía que me habían echo la mueca que no había visto?, bueno, la supongo... avancemos la historia

Después de charlar un buen rato y que Pansy y los demás se nos unieran, salí solo, quería encontrarme otra ves con Potter, acabar esto lo más rápido.

Una cabellera roja me llamó la atención, sí ahí estaba Weasley, cerca seguro estaba Potter, así que entré a la tienda para verlos mejor, Granger no estaba, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Bueno, lógicamente comprando, pero estaban agarrando plumas blancas y bueno, las mejores son las negras, son más confiables... bien, deja las costumbres de animal, portate bien y acércate a ellos...

-hola – dije amablemente, como iba de esperarse ellos me vieron de arriba abajo y se miraron confundidos, luego noté que tenían un amorí, lo sabía, porque tontamente estaban agarrados de la mano – mierd4

-que quiere, Malfoy? – dijo Weasley y con una sonrisa vio que estaba viendo fijamente sus manos estrechadas – no te gusta que lo tenga de novio

El color se fue a mi cara, ¡No me gustaba! Pero era mío!no podia ser de nadie más! ¡Nadie más lo puede tocar!¡lo necesito!

-Vaya parece que es cierto, a Malfoy le gusta MI Harry – mientras tanto Potter no sabía a donde mirar y estaba completamente rojo

-Como quisieras - vamos no pierdas el control – no... (no tengo palabras)

-qué pasa, Malfoy? No tienes palabras? – _me leiste la mente_

-Sólo quería que se aparten para que pueda pasar – y con un empujón entre ellos hice que se soltaran y fui rápidamente a coger unas plumas que nunca faltaba y algunos pergaminos y tinta.

Escuché la risa del pelirrojo hasta que pagé y me largé de la tienda, no quería llevar las bolsas así que las dejé en los pequeños casilleros alquilados en una tienda cercana.

No podía creer que me había quedado parado como estúpido al ver esa escena, será más difícil de lo que pensé

Hogwarts

Parece que el estúpido Gryffindor había corrido la voz y ahora todo el mundo sabía del pequeño accidente de la tienda, Blaise y Nott me apoyaban como siempre pero no eran muy importantes. Decidí dar un paseo dentro del colegio ya que no quería salir, pero entonces a los 5min. De haber salido me encuentró con la mancha gryffindor y Potter, todos comenzaron a silbarme o búrlarse e insultarme, yo solo miré a Potter y me seguí de largo, les hubiera echado un maleficio, pero entonces sería más difícil acercarme a Potter cuando tenga otro color o sea algún animal con horribles verrugas.

Fui a la biblioteca, no me concentré por nada así que salí, me detuve a ver por la ventana como la nieve barría con todo lo que estaba afuera, entonces sentí que alguien me veía por atrás.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-que no es tan simple? – no lo voy a decir! – me gustas _(bueno, un paso más, quiero que todo se acabe!)_

-Enserio – dijo sin cambiar el tono, yo me acerqué y lo acorralé contra la pared este no se sorprendía, bajé por todo su cuerpo y lentamente como una serpiente acechando me levante muy cerca de él y me detuve en su cuello, con la punta de la lengua lo toqué y este se estremeció _(por fin un movimiento humano de su parte) _

-Creo que esta bien claro – y pase toda la mano por su pecho – me encantan tus hermosos... ojos – dije mientras sonreía y me pasaba la lengua por la boca

-umg – des su boca salió un sonido extraño... lo tomaremos como un murmuro de placer, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío presionándolo contra la pared y su respiración agitada y él casi sudoroso, sonrisa de satisfacción

Me acerqué y comencé a succionarle el cuello, este cada vez se agitaba más y más, tracé caminitos hasta su boca y comencé mi expedición, este cedió ante todo lo que hacia, ¡Qué fiel había resultado!

_Asco. _Eso era lo único que me producía, su sabor amargo y sus dudosos movimientos me desesperaban y... tal ves no soy muy bueno mintiendo para contar historia, ¡si! Bien, me gusto... poco, que quede caro MUY POCO.

Comencé a abrirle la camisa desesperadamente, pero me dije que si lo tengo así ya no importara a donde lo llevará ahora era mi perro lazarillo.

-Malfoy detente... - eso no era una orden, parecía una súplica, pero no le hice caso, entonces comenzó a forcejear débilmente

-¿Qué pasa? – dije separándome de él fríamente tratando de sacarme su olor impregnado

-a? – no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba junto a él, entonces abrió los ojos - ... por qué paraste?

-Me lo estabas pidiendo – dije con cara de santo, _aparte que me das asco _– tenias algo que decirme, no?

-sí – dijo arreglandose la ropa – como fue?

-que?

-Como fue que te enamoraste de mí?

-eee – _y que te importa_ – como siempre... bueno, me di cuenta de que la extraña aficcion a pelearme contigo no era más que mensajes para que me prestes atención

-o – jejeje parece que ya se convenció

-bueno, ya me voy

-así no más? – dijo con sorna

-quieres más? – dije dándole una media sonrisa – estás con Weasley, no? Yo no voy a ser tu perro, así que decide

-sabes bien que es Ron quien gana

-bueno, dije poniéndome la capa- y con eso me dispuse a marchárme cuando sus brazos me rodearon

-pero quiero seguir!, con Ron no hago esto! Él bueno... no esta preparado!

-Como ya te dije no soy... eso para que me trates así, entonces, hasta que rompas con Ron yo no estoy

-Bien que quieres – dijo con tono de autoridad, así que piensas que estoy enamorado de ti? Volteé por la impresión del comentario, iba a lanzarle una maldición cuando me dije que sería más fácil llevarlo si estaba convencido de mí.

-pero claro que lo quiero! – dije abalanzándome a donde estaba – oslo que dio que jueguen conmigo

-entonces no lo hagas

-bien – y con eso me fui, dejando a un Harry botado, con la camisa abierta y la capa botada al otro lado del vestíbulo.

-

-

-

-

WOLAS! Dejen reviews!!!jeje max 3cap! Lo prometo! Espero que les haya gustado! Y si no lo entiendes.. weeee me responzabilizo, (aunq sta normal)XDxao!


	2. quiero que todo termine!

Mañana

Mientras corría para no llegar tarde a clase, pensé el por qué me había demorado tanto, la noche anterior no pude dormir, por más que me haya bañado varias veces no podía quitarme el sabor de Potter de mi boca, su olor del mío estaban mezclados casi para siempre y la verdad, me sentía sucio.

Después de jugar con Potter un rato, regresé a mi cuarto, comencé a llorar, no sabía si era el asco hacia mí mismo o era lo débil que me sentía, sus miradas eran como cachetadas a mi orgullos, este tipo había pisoteado la poca dignidad que me quedaba, y creo que mi padre nos defraudó por el peso que tenía de toda la culpa.

Abrí la puerta despacio, el profesor Flitwic(o como se escriba) me gruñó por casi media hora, pero luego logré sentarme, todos me miraban con caras de burla, era como si todo lo que había logrado en mis años del colegio se hubieran caído por este pequeño amorío con Potter.

_Como lo odio._

-Por qué te tardaste tanto? – me preguntó Nott a mi derecha

-Me quedé dormido – dije restándole importancia sumiéndome otra ves en mis sueños

Salimos

Después de otra aburrida clase con Snape y sus favoritismos a Slytherin, fuimos a almorzar, no tenía hambre, dejé mi plato lleno y salí del comedor, una ola de murmullos, no sé si eran referentes a mí o no se hacía más grande con cada pisada que daba, el ruido me estaba mareando, todo me estaba mareando, necesitaba salir rápido o comenzaría a vomitar.

Jardines

Me eché al lado del lago, la brisa llegaba hasta mi cara y se metía entre mi ropa, era reconfortable saber que todavía había alguien que quería que esté bien, lamentablemente este alguien no me podía hablar ni darme una palmaditas en la espalda. El cielo ahora gris comenzó a entristecerme, me hizo recordar todas las veces que jugaba de pequeño con mi padre o cuando mi madre todavía era una persona sin voto.

Me dolió al recordar todo lo que estaba pasando, me sobé la boca la sensación me volvió a marear. Quería romper a llorar, pero y si alguien me veía?, y si alguien me escuchaba?

Traté de ver el lado bueno, Voldemort me tendría más confianza o mejor dicho me vería como un casi igual, eso sería emocionante! Potter me daba lástima, no sabía de lo que le esperaba, comencé a reir.

-Volviéndote loco, Malfoy?

-Déjame en paz – dije con mala gana

-No me decías eso antes – dijo y se acostó a mi lado

-Nadie te invitó, ahora lárgate – dije, _lo estás arruinando, Draco_

-¿Qué mierd4 te pasa?! Antes estabas bien y ahora, como si no hubiera pasado nada, decídete maldita serpiente!

Me quedé callado, no quería escuchar a alguien gritándo otra ves, no quería escuchar nada aparte del viento silbante en mis oídos y mis propios pensamientos acomodándose en mi cabeza.

-No sabes lo que daría para que todo vuelva a ser como antes – solté sin pensar

-muy tarde – dijo calmándose y acomodándose a mi lado

Nos quedamos callados y buen rato, hasta que el estúpido de Weasley interrumpió nuestro intimo momento y se llevó a Harry

Si…

Harry

Comenzó la ligera y acostumbrada granizada, la muy maldita comenzó a helarme los huesos. Entré al castillo todo mojado y con ciertos y desquiciantes pedacitos de hielo en mi cabello y ropa, me sacudí y quedé todo despeinado.

Llegué a mi otra clase, aburrida.

Harry estaba al lado de Granger pasándole notitas a Weasley, envidia, nunca tuve una nota en medio de clase. Era una manera muy peculiar de decir _No puedo estar más tiempo sin comunicarme contigo, te necesito,_ claro que esto era por así decirlo, un poco exagerado.

Blaise y Nott estaban por otro lado, yo estaba al costado de Mili (milicent) la cuál muy atenta a la clase no hablaba. _Nota: nunca más sentarse con alguna chica _

Pansy era divertida, pero algunas veces como hoy estaba con cierto Slytherin que no voy a mencionar y no tenía comentarios inteligentes.

Así continuó el día, aburrido y lleno de mareos. Harry no me había vuelto a hablar después de lo del lago. Creo que necesito más sensibilidad, "Harry, te quiero demasiado, por favor acompáñame a donde será tu muerte"

No, Harry no me hagas caso

Harry no me tengas confianza, te voy a traicionar, no me vuelvas a hablar

Harry, vengo a decirte que te he llegado a valorar, no me gustas pero pareces ser lo que dicen que eres.

Necesitaba una de esas largas caminatas de las que ya estaba acostumbrado, salí de mi cuarto, olvidando completamente lo que había ido a buscar. Al llegar a la puerta me encontré con Finnigan, por qué lo menciono, no lo sé, pero cuando lo vi tenía una mirada extraña, como de ausente, no me parecería raro en un gryffindor, pero esta, me apenó. Fue una tontería.

Salí del castillo y con la nieve encima, traté de llegar a un lugar apartado donde las parejitas no se estuvieran acurrucando, tontamente. Recordé a Harry y todo lo aquí había pasado en la semana. No era mucho, pero si me afectó bastante.

Vi al pelirrojo con el ya nombrado Potter, abrazándose, me dolió pero a la vez me sentí alegre de que Harry disfrutara sus últimos días

Quería salir de mi cuerpo. La piel me quemaba, los ojos me escocían, me dolía la cabeza, creo que e pillado un resfriado.

Entré al castillo, no puedo creer que me haya olvidado poner un hechizo a estas estúpidas ropas, por eso me estaba congelando, me enfurecí con mi mismo, pero al patear la pared, como era obvio me lo lastimé más y caí rendido al piso.

Las personas que pasaban me miraban extrañados, claro que solo veía a personas de otros cursos. Me harté de estar mal por el estúpido gryffindor, decidí que era hora de entregar a cierto gryffindor, eliminarlo por completo.


End file.
